


Psychosis (Kill Your Friends)

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Alters [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Altered Mental States, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Childhood Trauma, Dark gets off inside a dead body, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, De-Aged Characters, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drugging, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Experimentation, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Lack of emotion, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multiple Personalities, Muteness, Necrophilia, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgasms, Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, Schizophrenia, Shock Collars, Terror, This is messed the fuck up., Torture, Unconsciousness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, selective mute, shock therapy, this is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Mark tries to befriend a young boy named Dark.Little does he know that name means more than he thinks.





	Psychosis (Kill Your Friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle the FUCK up.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked the other boy as he helped him off the ground. The boy snatched his hand away as he stood, eyes slitted at Mark. "Geez...I was just trying to help you. I'm Mark, by the way."

The boy crossed his arms, raven hair falling over one eye as he looked Mark up and down. Mark couldn't help the blush that spread across his face, he was red enough to match his hair. The boy noticed that Mark had dropped his sketchbook and pencil helping him off the ground, so he snatched them up and began to write.

_I'm fine. My name is Dark. Thank you for helping me._

"Oh, are you mute?" Mark said as he read the note, and Dark made grabby hands at the sketchbook again.

_By choice._

Mark nodded and looked into the boy's eyes, black and soulless. It sent shivers down his spine. "Do you need me to walk home with you? Those guys aren't gonna stop at one attack, I can tell you from experience."

Dark nodded and gave him his sketchbook back, then it looked like he blew Mark a kiss. Mark raised an eyebrow at him, and he made an inaudible sigh, taking the sketchbook back again.

_Sign language. That means thank you._

"Ooohhh! You're welcome!" Mark beamed, and Dark rolled his eyes. They walked in silence the entire time, the only communication was Dark pointing left or right. He put his palm to Mark's chest as they got to a small, green house and nodded. "Is this your house?" Dark gave him a thumbs up, and then signed thank you again. "What's sign language for you're welcome?"

Dark took Mark's hands and positioned them, then he moved them in a swift motion, staring for Mark to follow them. Mark finally signed it back to him with a small giggle, and Dark huffed. He waved bye and turned towards the door with a sullen look on his face.

"Hey wait!" Mark called, and Dark turned towards him with the same soulless black eyes as before. "Do you want me to meet you here tomorrow? We can be walking buddies! I live like, 4 houses down from you?" Mark gauged, and Dark motioned for him to give him the sketchbook back.

 _If you are insistent, you can meet me at the end of the street. My mother does not like visitors_.

Mark bounced happily and nodded, turning towards his own home.

* * *

 

Dark on the other hand sighed, twisting the doorknob to open the door to an empty home. His mother was most likely out whoring around, so he wouldn't bother looking for her. Instead, he shut the door behind him and headed to the basement with a smile.

It was times like these he loved that his mother was never home. When she was, she snooped through Dark's things, and that made him very angry. Since he couldn't outright kill his mother, he took...a _**different**_ route.

He opened up the hatchet to the basement, lowering himself down the stairs as fresh screams washed over him. The smell of crimson blood was intoxicating, and he loved every syllable of a pleading voice surrounding him. He walked in front of his newest victim, a boy named Tyler, about his age or older, tugging at the chain that held him in Dark's basement.

"Let me _go_ you fucking psycho!!! Please...I'll do anything!" He screamed, and Dark gave him a small smile. Tyler wrapped his hands around the bars of the crate, shaking them, and Dark knew how to remedy that. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket, and pressed the call button. " _Noooo_!"

Electricity flew through the bars and Dark watched as Tyler's body convulsed violently. Dark's eyes sparkled as he fell to the ground, blood on his fingers as he continued to seize. It was a beautiful sight, so he was quick to grab his camera and snap a photo. He sat the camera back down and pulled on disposable gloves, grabbing the key to the cage. He unlocked it and stepped inside, leaning over Tyler's unconscious body. He poked and prodded Tyler, loving the way he could manipulate him.

He found himself imagining that Mark was in his place, begging and pleading for his life as Dark lay on top of him, lips touching Mark's with a power rush.

"Danny? Where are you!!! Come here!" His mother called, and he clenched his fists around Tyler's arm, nearly shattering it to pieces. He made quick work of shutting the cage door and removing his gloves, throwing them into the fireplace he'd built there. He began walking up the stairs when he heard her heeled footsteps heading towards his safe place.

One day, he hoped he could put her in Tyler's place.

He closed the lock just in time, fixing the rug back.

"Danny? Jesus I didn't know you were home. Have you made dinner?" She asked, and he shook his head no. "Well? Get to it then. I don't have all night to wait."

He clenched and unclenched his fists as thoughts of slamming her head against the wall, watching as her blood coated over the white paint ran through his mind, giving him a new rush of adrenaline. He smiled at her and nodded.

He hoped Tyler would die soon, he needed to make room for someone new. Someone cute. Someone named _**Mark**_.

* * *

 

For the most part, being "friends" with Dark was difficult. It wasn't the fact that he didn't talk, is was more the fact that he said as less as possible even when signing. 

Right now he and Mark were at lunch, passing a notepad Mark had gotten especially for their conversations.

"What do you even do for fun? You know, since you don't talk."

_I love to do experiments._

Dark smiled, and it was a little...unsettling to Mark. But, he brushed it off, blaming it on his paranoia.

"Science experiments?"

_You could say that. I want to be a psychiatrist when I grow up._

"But to be a psychiatrist you have to talk right?"

_Deaf people need psychiatrists too._

And that...that had Mark at a loss for words. He simply nodded, and Dark gave him another grin, writing something else down.

_Do you like video games?_

"Hell yeah! Me and my friends play them all the time on weekends. Do you?"

_Of course. I like all kinds of games. Do you wanna play some at my house?_

"Your house? Doesn't your mom hate guests?"

Dark nodded and scribbled again, messily this time, like he was in a hurry to persuade Mark.

_My mother is out of town this weekend. She said it was okay that I have one guest. I chose you._

"Oh, well...cool! I'll ask my mom then."

_Good. You can come over at 8am._

Mark nodded happily and finished eating, ignoring the oddly anxious tapping Dark was doing with his foot.

Probably just paranoia.

* * *

 

They went through the rest of their school day as normal, and parted ways at Dark's house as usual. Mark bursted through the door with a big smile, and his mother laughed.

"What's gotten you so happy?"

"One of my new friends wants me to come over tomorrow, can I?"

"Oh? And what's this friend's name?"

"He calls himself Dark but, I think his real name is Danny."

"Hm...will his parents be there?"

"Of _course_ mom." Mark lied, and his heart pounded in his chest at whether she would believe him or not.

"What time should I drop you off?"

"He said 8!"

"PM or AM? Honey don't mess your hair up like that." She scolded, stopping his hand from running through his hair.

"AM, and sorry." He blushed.

"Alrighty. You can stay for _one_ night, then you have to come home. Now, go get ready for dinner darling." She said, placing a kiss on his forehead as he bounced away.

* * *

 

Dark went down to the basement again to check on his subject. He noticed he lay limp on the newspaper, covered in dirt and dried blood. He looked _**gorgeous**_. Much better than he did 6 months ago. He unlocked the cage per usual, and smiled to himself when Tyler didn't stir. He raised an eyebrow, checking his pulse to see if he had one. 

To Dark's delight, he did not. Dark's heart raced as he lay Tyler on his back, removing the few clothes he had on, and kissed him. At first soft and slow, but feeling the lack of pulse under him, the loss of life, of _**control**_ over Dark sent him reeling. He forced the corpse's wrists above his head, deepening his kiss on limp, dry lips. He made quick work of his own pants, pushing them down as he used his free hand to lift Tyler's legs. He moaned into the corpse's body as he slid himself in, short, deep thrusts overtaking him.

He felt _sick_.

He felt _disgusting_.

He felt _right_.

He continued with this pace, feeling the cold, dead insides of his victim, causing his orgasm hit him faster than a truck, grabbing the corpse's legs and lifting them up as he came with a groan. He recovered himself, then pulled out of the body, not bothering with cleaning the blood and semen off of himself.

Then, he sat in the corner and cried.

This was _wrong_.

This was _twisted_.

This was... _dark_.

* * *

 

After wallowing in his self pity and disgust, Dark lifted himself off the ground and grabbed his doctor's gown. He slipped it on, along with a disposable mask, and lifted the used and abused body off of the ground and onto his...operating table.

_6 months and 4 days - Tyler._

He added to his log, pages and pages of victims he had experimented on over the past few years. He smiled at his work, then turned back to his tools to grab a saw, preparing his room for his next victim.

* * *

 

Mark waved goodbye to his mother as he knocked on the familiar door, awaiting to see a familiar face. Dark opened the door with a smile, eyes shifting over to see Mark's mom in the car, waving at him. He gave her a polite wave back, then motioned for Mark to come in, locking the door behind him.

"So, where's your room?" Mark said, and Dark pointed upstairs. Mark nodded, and followed him, glancing around the house as he did.

When they made it to Dark's room, he noticed the lack of... _things_. The entire room consisted of a bed, one nightstand, and closet.

No tv.

No phone.

No computer.

"I thought you liked video games?" Mark asked, and Dark nodded as he frowned, frustrated with his lack of pen and paper.

Oh well. Mark didn't have long anyways.

Plus he was _special_.

"I do." Dark said, voice quiet and cracked. "Tv downstairs."

Mark blinked his eyes for a second with hearing Dark's voice for the first time and it was...well, hot. Then again, Mark thought Dark was hot.

"Oh, so, you wanna play now?"

Dark nodded, giving up on speaking as he motioned towards his bed for Mark to sit his backpack down. Mark obliged, then followed Dark back downstairs to the living room.

"Drink." Dark said, well, it was supposed to be a question, but he was better with commands.

"Are you asking if I want one?"

Dark nodded.

"Sure! Water?"

Another nod.

Mark took the opportunity to look at a photo of Dark and a woman with bold, blonde curls. Was that his mom? Did his dad have black hair?

His stream of questions was interrupted by a glass being shoved in his face and Dark staring at him with a grin.

"Thanks. Games?"

Yet another nod. Dark moved to open the bottom of the entertainment center up, revealing dozens of games. He made a sweeping motion in front of them, to gesture to Mark to take his pick.

"Mario Kart?"

Dark smiled and pulled it out, sliding it into his console and giving Mark a controller. Dark's eyes followed the glass as it was lifted to Mark's lips, watching as he takes a big gulp of the water with a smile, sipping his own.

* * *

  
Mark starts to feel drowsy. Just a little, and he figures he might be hungry.

"Do y...do you have food?"

Mark said, and all he got in response was silence.

He began to lose his sight a bit, holding onto whatever it was he could find to steady himself.

"Dark...I...I think I need to go home..."

"Shhh..." He heard in a deep, scratchy, almost echoing voice. He looked up at Dark, and it felt like his whole world was in 3d. He felt himself being laid down on the couch, and he felt a heavy feeling above him. "It's okay, Mark. _I have you_."

"P...please...What..."

And then, he blacked out.

* * *

  
What a _**gorgeous**_ sight among him, though he felt bad Mark didn't stay awake for much. He couldn't put Mark in the cage, no that wouldn't do. Mark was _special_. He made Dark feel something he'd never felt.

 _Regret_.

 _Remorse_.

 _Love_.

It made him vulnerable.

He wanted to figure out why.

Which is why Mark was tied to his bed, and Dark was straddling him, waiting for him to open those gorgeous brown eyes.

Mark didn't have the same effect as the other victims when he was unconscious. Instead, he gave Dark that rush when he was awake, and that...wasn't normal.

That wouldn't do.

Before he got lost in his own thoughts, he heard a grunt underneath him. Mark was waking up _finally_.  He thought he'd have to kill him out of sheer boredom.

* * *

 

Mark's eyes fluttered open as he regained his consciousness, but all he could see above him was a black blur. He focused his vision, and saw Dark on top of him, gazing into his soul.

"What-" He tried to move and push Dark odd, but winced as rope cut into his wrists and ankles. "Ow _fuck_ what the hell???"

Dark remained quiet on top of him, head tilted in curiosity as Mark struggled.

"I need to go home. _Now_."

"Why?" Dark's voice rang out, echoing among them. "What are you feeling?"

Mark refused to answer him, testing him with his dialated eyes. Dark smirked at him, pulling a remote out of his side drawer and licking his lips at Mark.

"You're so _**pretty**_...such a _**pretty**_ subject..." He choked out, caressing Mark's face as his thumb hovered over the button. "I don't wanna make you ugly like the other ones..."

"Other ones...?" Mark tried to sit up but felt a heavy weight around his neck. It felt like it was stabbing him. Dark went silent again, running his hands up and down Mark's restricted body.

"What are you feeling." He demanded, and Mark stayed silent again. Then he screamed in pain, writhing as a shock surged through his body, making him lift off the bed. "Pain?"

"Please..." Mark sobbed, and Dark just stared at him.

"You cry like me."

"What?" Mark said weakly, eyes wet from tears. Dark blinked at him, then sighed.

"Blood." Dark said, motioning towards Mark's neck.

"That's because you _fucking_ shocked me."

"It hurt?"

" _ **GET OFF OF ME**_!"

Dark didn't falter. Instead, he leaned down and kissed Mark, slowly, tantalizingly. Mark struggled under him, and it was bliss. He wanted Mark to be his. Forever.

Just like this.

But he knew that wouldn't happen. No, Mark was too precious to keep tied up and collared like a useless pet.

He needed something more.

Tangible.

He needed Mark's body.

He wanted to be with him so bad.

He needed to _be_ Mark.

They had to be one.

Mark wiggled under him, and he held his thumb down on the button, loving the convulsions of Mark's body buzzing under his skin.

It was his own form of foreplay.

Torture.

He let his thumb off the button and soaked in Mark's broken sobs as he broke their kiss.

" _You're going to kill me..._ "

Dark tilted his head and recognized that look.

The look of despair and giving up.

The moment you realize things are over.

The feeling he loved to make others feel.

The feeling he'd only felt once before. 

 _ **Fear**_.

* * *

 

He ran the pad of his thumb against Mark's face as he kissed down his neck, feeling the rumbling of Mark's whining.

It was _**gorgeous**_.

He made his way to the base of his neck as he pulled his switchblade out of his opposite pocket. Mark tensed at the sight of it, and Dark felt alive again.

"Please don't hurt me...I...I'll do whatever it is you want I just... _please_..."

But Mark's pleas were lost on Dark as he sat back up, lifting Mark's shirt up to see tanned skin.

It was beautiful as he ran his hands among the muscles there.

It would be breathtaking with a few more scars.

Just like Dark's.

He ran the teeth of his knife against Mark's flesh, reveling in the pained screams coming from beneath him. He watched as the blood gushed out, running to either side of Mark.

He kept slicing and cutting, shallow wounds all over Mark's stomach as the man twisted beneath him.

He was making it worse.

 _ **Breathtaking**_.

He shocked him again and let out a breathy moan as Mark thrusted into him involuntarily, knife wielding hand gripping the bloody bedsheets.

"Please!!!!" Mark screamed, but Dark only leaned down and kissed him again, on his chest, licking up the blood on the wounds of his stomach, watching him cry out in stinging pain.

"Beautiful...so _**pretty**_..." He whispered into his skin as he undid Mark's pants.

"No...please..." Mark begged, and oh so _prettily_ too.

Dark ignored him more, pulling down his boxers and pants alike to pool around his ankles. He made quick work of his own sweats, discarding them as he grabbed Mark's chin, twisting his head back and forth, examining him.

* * *

  
Mark held his breath as Dark touched him. He didn't want this. He wanted to go _home_. How long had it been? He hoped it was morning.

"Afraid. You're afraid." He heard Dark whisper, placing rough kisses to his pelvis. Mark took a shaky exhale and nodded. "Tell me."

"I'm _terrified_... _please_ let me go..." Mark begged and begged, his body becoming weak from the shocking and loss of blood. He felt Dark lift off of him and stand up near the bed, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Stay." He smiled, and with that he headed towards the door.

"Wait...you can't leave me here! Let me go! _**Please**_! _Dark_..."

Then something changed. 

The atmosphere.

"Danny." Dark whispered, his voice somber and slow. He turned back towards Mark and laughed lowly. "Danny."

Did he want Mark to refer to him as Danny?

" _Danny_...could you...could you let me go please? I really...I need help."

He watched Dark's eyes open wide, a hand flying over his mouth as he raised his other hand to see the remote, throwing it to the side. He blinked slowly, glancing at Mark in horror.

"Your name is Danny?"

Dark, well, Danny nodded coming towards Mark to undo the ropes. Mark stared at his reddened and peeled wrists as Danny undid his ankles, scrambling quickly for the key to the shock collar.

"Danny...are you...are you another person too?"

Danny nodded, grabbing the pen and pad off of his nightstand and writing something down. Mark focused his eyes, body too weak to hold the notebook.

_I am Danny. I am sorry. You will be okay, but I cannot call the police. I don't want them to shock me again._

"Who...who shocked you Danny?"

_The people my mommy said would help me. They hurt me. Please help me._

"Okay, Danny, I can help you, but you need to help me first."

He nodded, writing again.

_I know how to patch you up. I've done it to myself before. Before Dark hurt the others, he would hurt me too._

Mark winced at that, but nodded back at him, watching him disappear into the bathroom before returning with alcohol and gauze.

* * *

 

Danny patched Mark up, good as new, then picked up his notepad again. 

_What now?_

He watched as Mark swallowed fearfully. 

"Where is your _mom_ Danny?"

Danny shook his head, horrible thoughts filling his mind as his mother dragged him down the white hallway, gripping his shirt as his arms dripped blood. He was screaming, she was yelling.

Then he was strapped down, he was _hurting_.

He was lost. Where was he?

He began shaking, backing into the corner at the mention of his mother, eyes filling with tears.

"Danny? Danny, I'm going to call _my_ mom okay? She's going to help us...okay? It's _okay._ " He heard Mark call out, and he looked up at him with the same fearful eyes as the day he met him. He nodded slowly, relenting to the torture he would endure, knowing he had no choice.

Mark had betrayed him too.

* * *

 

Mark was terrified, pained, and confused. He scrambled to find his own cell phone, which he found had been in the same drawer Danny had dug in earlier, and called his mother.

"Mark? How is-"

"Mom? Something's wrong with Danny...I think, I think he's having a breakdown. I lied, his mother isn't here and...and I don't think she's even _alive_ just...come quick!"

"Mark...Mark honey calm down okay? I'm on my way, I'm going to call the police okay honey?"

" **No!!!** Mom, please..." He begged, watching Danny rock back and forth in a fetal position, eyes red with tears.

"I'm on my way Mark...stay on the line with me, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

 

Soon enough, his mother was knocking hard on the door, and Danny jumped harshly against the wall, his breathing erradicated.

"Sssh...it's okay...remember, my mom is here to help, okay?" Mark whispered, and Danny nodded as he carefully made his way downstairs, holding onto his wounds gingerly. He opened the door and his mother bum rushed him into a hug, making him cry out in pain.

"Mark??? What happened???"

"Mom...please...he needs _help_." Mark said, and they both quieted as Danny stepped down the stairs weakly, eyes dead and void.

"I'm calling the _police_." She said, but Danny continued to walk downstairs, giving up on himself yet again. Mark walked to the end of the stairs as his mother frantically dialed 911.

* * *

 

Soon they could hear the sirens.

Danny held onto Mark's shoulders as the cops pulled up, and Mark's mother watched from the door nervously.

He pulled Mark into a hug as he cried, seeing the cops surrounding his house yet again.

" _I'm sorry_." He whispered, and to his surprise, Mark held him tighter.

"I know."

* * *

 

Mark let him go as he was handcuffed, watching from the door as they took him into a car and raided the house. Mark was taken over to an ambulance to have his wounds properly checked and wrapped.

He spotted a stray officer, watching with tears in his eyes as Danny sobbed in the cop car and called to him.

"Will he be okay?"

The officer sighed and nodded, wiping his eyes tiredly.

"I hope so. His mother has been dead for quite awhile now. I'm his father, Officer Stephens." He said, shaking Mark's hand. "I'm sorry he did this...but I thank you for finding him. He ran away from home about 4 years after his mother sent him away...he was never the same."

Mark's heart broke as he made eye contact with Danny, watching as his big, grey eyes blinking. The officer watched as Danny signed something to Mark, and he gasped quietly as he realized what it was.

"What did he say?" Mark asked, and the officer gave him a sad smile.

" _I love you_."

Mark closed his eyes as he heard the car pull off, and sighed as the officer patted his shoulder and walked away.

"Mark? Are you okay???"

He heard his mom say, and he looked up at her, misty eyed and tired as his mind raced.

"I'm fine." He replied, though he was anything but.

 


End file.
